She Night
by Emma Gallagher
Summary: Au risque de paraître racoleuse, je ne tiens pas à dévoiler immédiatement ni le résumé, ni l'histoire de mon personnage principal. Je vous invite à me lire et à me donner vos impressions sur ce prologue somme toute assez court. Je vous livrerai le premier chapitre et tout ce qui l'accompagne en temps voulus. Merci à tous les courageux qui viendront à l'aveuglette.


J'étais à la recherche d'un titre pour cette fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis... des années maintenant (eh oui sans exagérer). J'ai lutté, bataillé pour finalement commencer à l'écrire et sortir quelque chose qui me convenait. Et le titre s'est imposé de lui-même. She night, une de mes chansons préférées. Pleines d'émotions, de celles que je souhaiterai vous transmettre ici. Je ne prétends pas être écrivaine, ou dotée d'un quelconque talent, mais je suis assez satisfaite de ce que j'ai réussi à coucher sur le papier (enfin sur mon clavier).

Cette fic est en réalité un réécriture d'une histoire commencée lorsque j'avais 14 ans, j'en ai maintenant 19 (plus pour longtemps mais je profite du temps qu'il me reste avant la vingtaine)… Quand je vous disais que ça faisait longtemps que tout ça me trottais dans la tête.

Bref, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse avec le disclaimer ainsi que le prologue, et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Disclaimer: bien évidemment l'univers de notre vénérée Mrs Rowling ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne me galèrerais surement pas à apprendre mes cours de traumatologie en ce moment même.

Ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, ce qui est dommage vu que j'aurais aimé m'amuser avec mon très cher Sirius Black.

En revanche ce que je fais avec ses personnage n'est pas de son fait, mais vient bien de mon esprit tordu.

Of course je ne touche aucune rémunération en échange de vos lectures, sinon (encore une fois), je ne serais pas en train de réviser les différents processus d'une amputation.

* * *

Je m'étais réveillée dans un sursaut abominable, les sens en alerte. Mon corps se convulsant légèrement sous les élans de douleur intempestifs dont il était victime. Dans un mouvement aussi instinctif que routinier j'avais plaqué mon bras gauche contre mes lèvres, tentant d'étouffer mes hurlements affolés.

Je caressais doucement les marques laissées par mes dents sur mon membre. Les plus récentes étaient également les plus profondes, ces derniers temps je m'étais mordue au sang. Je souriais légèrement, il allait falloir que je veille à soigner tout ça avant les vacances, personne ne serait dupe quant à mes petits tour de passe-passe. Les manches longues et le camouflage c'était bon pour Poudlard. A la maison je devrai jouer plus sérieusement si je voulais espérer berner qui que ce soit. Je me donnais suffisamment de mal ici pour que personne ne soit au courant de mes petites terreurs nocturnes, il ne fallait surtout pas que je gâche des mois d'efforts sous prétexte que j'avais oublié de guérir quelques égratignures. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu m'en occuper au fur et à mesure, plutôt que de laisser telles quelles les plaies qui habillaient mon avant-bras. Certaines commençaient à cicatriser, d'autres se chevauchaient et s'entrecroisaient, donnant peu à peu naissance à un amas informe de lésions à vif. Ces dernières étaient celles qui m'inquiétaient le plus quant aux sorts dont je devrai user pour les faire disparaître. En effet mes chairs s'infectaient lentement, elles étaient trop souvent, et trop profondément marquées pour avoir le temps de se refermer. J'étais partagée, je songeais à prendre soin dès maintenant de mes blessures, mais j'avais besoin de me rappeler que je n'étais pas capable de gérer quelques cauchemars, que la nuit je n'étais plus seule souveraine de mon être, et que si tôt que Morphée m'avait pris dans ses bras, mon inconscient reprenait la main sur mes émotions, mes sens et mon corps. Quelques douleurs fugaces n'étaient que doux supplice, au vu de mes médiocres aptitudes à me protéger de quelques hallucinations. Je soupirai, lasse, et me soustrayais à la contemplation de la nuit, préférant cesser de ressasser les raisons pour lesquelles chaque instant de sommeil devenait le moment le plus angoissant, et le plus épuisant de mon quotidien.

J'allai vers mon lit et soupirais de nouveau. Mes draps étaient déchirés en certains endroits, maculés de sang à d'autres. Un frisson me parcouru alors que je repensais à la façon dont j'avais désespérément agrippé mes draps, tentant de me raccrocher à la réalité et à la rassurante douceur que représentait mon lit. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de m'extraire de mes rêves, qui chaque jour me semblaient plus réels. J'étais exténuée, plus le temps passait et plus j'essayai de reporter le moment où finalement, ma fatigue l'emporterais sur ma propre volonté. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans ce repos qui n'en avait que le nom. Je songeais à demander à Miss Pomfresh un flacon de potion de sommeil sans rêve, afin de m'accorder au moins une nuit de répit. Mais alors, je devrai me justifier sur les raisons d'un tel besoin, et je ne pouvais me résoudre à avouer mes faiblesses, d'autant plus que ma famille en aurait été avertie. Il me fallait trouver une solution pour ne plus rêver.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue bien que court vous aura plus, et vous donneras envie de lire la suite (qui arriveras surement plus vite si l'auteure est boostée par vos reviews).

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif car la critique est toujours constructive, à partir du moment où celle ci est fondée bien évidement.

A bientôt très chers lecteurs (oui je vous aimes tous déjà).


End file.
